


A Grudge

by Siennax3



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: The one where Eddie scares you.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	A Grudge

You are not sure what possessed you into thinking this would be a good idea. It was well past midnight and you wanted to wait up for the boys. Like a normal person you could have put on something funny like Friends or The Office to pass the time. But not you. No, you decided to watch The Grudge, a movie that traumatized you so much as a teen that you could not look at the stairs in your house the same again for months.

The thing is you love scary movies. There was a handful, or more, you could watch over and over again and never tire of. But there were movies like this particular one that always sent chills up and down your spine. And not in the good way. So, you are not sure how you got from having pizza while playing Animal Crossing to sitting on your couch buried in covers watching this movie.

Sure, you could turn it off but there was some sick pleasure in how terrified it made you feel that you could not turn it off. Regardless how much you would regret it later.

You were so in tuned with the movie you did not even hear Eddie walk through the door. So, you were not prepared for what he and Venom were about to do. Pulling the covers closer to your face, you prepared yourself for the scene that freaked you out the most. Almost in time with the figure coming down the steps, Eddie and Venom both jumped in front of you roaring which caused you to let out such a scream as you popped Eddie right in the forehead.

“Ow” You shouted as tears started pouring from your eyes more so out of fright than the pain your hand was now feeling.

“Ah, shit.” Eddie mumbled as he touched his forehead.

 **“EDDIE, YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE FUNNY. BUT NO ONE’S LAUGHING. WE MADE Y/N CRY!”** Venom hissed as they ran a tendril through your hair trying to soothe you.

Taking deep breaths to calm yourself, your eyes narrowed at what Venom was saying. You knew Eddie loved to play tricks on you and what not, and you loved him for it, but it felt so cruel right now. Only because you were so terrified after watching a movie you knew you should not have. But instead you shifted most of the blame for this situation to Eddie.

“So, you think it’s funny scaring me half to death, Eddie Brock?” You asked as you crossed your arms while giving him an unimpressed look.

“Dammit, Vee.” Eddie whispered under his breath before he continued rambling, “Fuck, babe, I’m sorry I didn’t think we would scare you that bad. Are you okay? How’s your hand?”

Pouting, you replied, “Fine. No thanks to you. You know I scare easily, Eddie.”

“I wasn’t thinking I guess, babe.” He tried. Deep down you knew he did not mean to scare you like he did. He was just having fun. But you could not let it go and move on so you could enjoy a little bit of time together before going to bed.

“That’s right, you never think do you?” You said before you could stop yourself.

Instantly you regretted it. The look on his face told you what you said struck a nerve in him. Just like that it was gone and replaced with a look of annoyance as he said, “What about you, huh? You say you scare so easily but decided to watch that movie while home alone in the dark. Kind of stupid if you ask me.”

**“EDDIE!”**

“If I’m so stupid, I guess you wouldn’t wanna sleep next to me tonight then?” You shouted as you stomped toward the bedroom. Grabbing his pillows and a blanket, you threw them in the direction of the couch before going back into the bedroom and slamming the door not even looking to see Eddie’s reaction.

You knew it was stupid and you really could not believe you just argued with Eddie over being scared. Sure, he scared you so bad you felt like your heart was going to burst into chunks of confetti, but did it warrant a fight that put him out of bed? Shaking your head, you decided to forget about it for now and get ready for bed.

Turning the lights off, you climbed into bed hoping to fall asleep quickly. But of course, luck was not on your side. The shadows danced throughout the room, tricking your eyes into thinking something was there when it was just a hoodie through on a chair or makeup cluttered on one of the dressers. You could not even close your eyes in fear of something that was not there getting you.

While you were laying scared shitless in bed, Eddie was getting a verbal beating from Venom.

**“YOU ARE THE STUPID ONE, EDDIE! NOW WE’RE STUCK OUT HERE WHEN WE COUL-“**

“I KNOW, VEE! You don’t need to keep reminding me every 5 seconds, okay? I don’t think.”

If anything, this whole fight was what was stupid. When she told him he never thinks, all he could think of was what he did to Anne and how that ended their relationship. He did not think then when he went behind Anne’s back and got her fired. And he did not think now, not that this could even compare to what he did to Anne, but it still hit too close for him.

**“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INTERRUPT ME?”**

“Let’s just try to sleep, okay?” He said as he rolled over and shut his eyes feeling no comfort at all. Not in the pillow and blankets. And definitely not from Venom, who was still fuming he was so far away from you right now.

Tossing and turning, you knew you were not going to get any sleep. Your imagination was running wild and you knew if you stayed in this room another minute you were going to have a heart attack or at the very least pass out from a panic attack.

Sucking it up, you decided to leave the bedroom. You sighed to yourself because it looked like Eddie was already out cold. Not wanting to disturb him you turned to go back into the bedroom even though you were terrified.

**“Y/N? WHAT’S WRONG?”**

You suddenly felt like a child with how scared you felt. You knew none of what you watched was real but it didn’t help stop your brain from making you think every weird shadow-shape in your room was some malicious creature waiting to pounce on you.

“I don’t wanna be alone right now, Vee. I’m scared.” You spoke so softly while hugging yourself with your arms.

**“COME LAY WITH US.”**

You were about to protest because you did not want to disturb Eddie, but it seemed Venom already took care of that for you by waking Eddie up himself.

“Vee, what is it? I was asleep.” He grumbled with his voice full of sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to look at you with slight shock in his eyes to see you still awake.

Sitting upright, he pats the cushion next to him silently asking you to sit with him. “What’s the matter, babe?”

“I really was stupid, Eddie. I shouldn’t have made you sleep out here and now I can’t even lay in that bed right now without my imagination swimming. I’m sorry.” You almost sobbed as you climbed onto his lap and wrapped your arms around him as you buried your face into his shoulder. His scent instantly calming you.

“I can’t sleep without you.” You mumbled into his neck.

Eddie moved to lay them down on the couch as he replied, “You’re not stupid. I shouldn’t have said that, babe. I’m sorry too.”

You snuggled further into him as Venom pulled the blankets over you and purred as they curled their tendrils around you.

“Good thing we picked the bigger couch, huh?” Eddie giggled.

Smiling as he wrapped his arms around you, you whispered as you closed your eyes, “I love you, Eddie.”

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
